wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Winchester (A Dark Heaven and a Sweet Hell)
Ada Winchester (b. May 5, 2017) is the daughter of Mary Winchester and Heylel Morningstar. She is among the two Nephilims sired by an Archangel, the other being Jack Kline, her cousin. She was given life on one night both of her parents reunited, though her human mother was unaware of Heylel's true identity, nor the fact that she was impregnated by the Archangel until it was too late, this case being a similar situation like Jack as his human mother Kelly Kline was unknowingly impregnated by Samael. History TBA Personality Unlike Jack, Ada seems more open-minded about the world since she knows the dangers after her and knows her mom better than herself. Since her mother is Heylel, one of the fallen Archangel and is acquainted with Samael, who is Satan, many make the assumption she in pure evil and is the Antichrist destine to destroy the, however, that is not the case as Ada is much like her human mother, a brave girl wanting to fight against anyone that harms her or anyone she loves, and shows complete devotion in protecting her loved ones. However loving them goes far as to being confused on whats a potential threat and nonpotential as she is highly protective and distrustful to any living creature. she also believes that her parents or family are the "Perfect Family" and they should be happy as their is no such thing as misery among them, causing her to go on a wild tantrum that they aren't allowed to be sad or angry. Ada seems to have troubles with dealing her emotions as she has no idea how to feel about them and why they cause her to respond this way as the whole world is so confusing. Because she grew up too fast, Ada believes she's old enough to make her own choices and is an adult, with actually adults correcting her that she is too young and not mentally mature to understand the consequences of her actions. Physical Appearance Ada seems to share striking resemblance to her human mother, especially when Mary was much younger in her prime. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Much like Jack, her eyes glow golden and her wingspans are about the size of an Archangel. Powers and Abilities * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Ada is a powerful Nephilim due to her angelic parent being an Archangel and is perhaps stronger than Jack to a slight degree since Heylel is older than Samael, Jack's father. Ada is among one of the strongest entities to exist in her world, may be able to overcome anything in her world and do whatever she wants. The only being stronger than her are God, The Darkness, Death, The Shadow, and Damien Thorn. * Astral Projection - By revealing her Nephilim nature, Ada's eyes glow golden and emits a bright golden light from her body to reveal her shadowy wings. * Immortality (Possibly) - It is unknown whether Ada can live forever, but it can be safe to assume she can outlive the average human lifespan, but since no proof was found of Nephilims living pass that age, her having immortality is speculating. * Invulnerability - Due to her parent being an Archangel, Ada is completely invulnerable to all forms of diseases and aliments. No mystical weaponry can seem to cause her any pain as she shrugs bullets or a stab from an angel blade without issue. Only weapons like an Archangel Blade, Death's Scythe, or primordial entities can seem to have the power in harming or kill Ada. * Reality Warping - As a growing little girl, Ada happily distorted reality by making her stuffed animals come to life or turning every object into candy. * Super Strength - Ada is stronger than a human or any supernatural creature. She is able to possibly physically overpower an Archangel but probably only find difficult in fighting one due to her inexperience in combat. * Telekinesis - By sending a wave of telekinetic energy, Ada can cause a strong amount of force to knock people unconscious or slow the movement of any entity. Just through screaming, she can cause severe damage to an area. * Weather Manipulation - From her emotional tantrum, Ada causes a loud crackling storm from her screams and then a heavy pour as she cried. The weather patterns seemed to have been based on her emotion levels, the more she felt miserable, the worse the weather conditions were. Weaknesses * Primordial Entities - God, The Darkness, Death, and the Shadow are still powerful than Ada and can kill her with ease. * Angel Radio - Hearing angels communicate through their "Angel Radio" causes Ada a painful sensation for unknown reasons, however after being taught by her angelic mother, this unknown effect seems to have vanished. * Grace Extraction - If Ada has her grace extracted, she will lose all of her powers, thus weakening her and slowly her body will begin to fail, her cells dying until she herself dies unless she recharges her grace back to its full state to balance her angel and human heritage. * Unexpected Mechanical Trauma - Even though Ada is very invulnerable to all forms of damage, due to her human heritage, if caught off guard and attacked by physical force, this will knock her unconscious, though this could be due to her powers barely developing as she was still relatively young and had not learn to endure attacks. * Archangel Blade - The weapon of an Archangel can slay Ada, however, it must be function by an Archangel to harm or kill her. Relationship Heylel Heylel loves Ada just as she loves the many children she sired with many women. She holds her child with high regards and above anything else just as she does with her lovers. While Heylel does have issues to work out with Ada's human mother, she is willingly to overlook the problem so she can be a mother for her daughter and lets Amara help her, especially in situations when Ada is dealing with emotional tantrums. Mary Winchester Ada knows her mother since she was growing inside her and perhaps knows her better than herself. Mary was afraid on instinct of having Heylel's child grow inside her as she heard how dangerous Heylel was and she feared her baby might turn out to be evil as many individuals claim, however, she listen to reason and acting on her motherly instincts, she no longer believed Ada was evil and began to care for the growing child as she did with her two sons when they were younger. Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Winchester Family Category:Humans Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters